


Bitter sweet revenge

by qfksek04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, KageHina - Freeform, KageTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, TsukiKage, divorced, platonic yamayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qfksek04/pseuds/qfksek04
Summary: Tsukishima finally finds out about Kageyama's little secret, he doesn't know what to do at first, but he comes up with the best revenge, moving on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 30





	Bitter sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is in time skip and I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but I did change Tsuki's job, he isn't a volleyball player he's an office worker.

The apartment is full of the aroma of herbs and spices. Tsukishima was preparing dinner for himself and Kageyama, who was in the living room. He yelled out from the kitchen, “Kageyama! Do you want anything to drink?”

"Soda, if we have any."

"Let me check," he walked over to the fridge. There were exactly 3 eggs, a half-empty gallon of milk, and two cans of soda. They definitely had to restock. Tsuki got the sodas out and put them on the dinner table. He began plating everything. Kageyama came in to help prepare. They finally had dinner all set up. Kags sat down in his usual seat, across from Tsukishima's seat. Tsuki took off his apron, "I'm going to go grocery shopping."

"Right now?"

"Yea,  just  to get enough things for breakfast tomorrow."

"What do we have now?"

"Eggs and milk."

"Isn't that enough?"

"Do you want to eat plain eggs?" Tsuki questioned. Kageyama took a moment to think and then shook his head. Tsuki chuckled, "okay then, it won't take too long." He kissed Kageyama on his way out and started his way to the local market. Kageyama texted Hinata asking him to come over. Tsukishima made it to the market. Hinata made it to the apartment. Tsukishima was wondering whether he should get the gallon milk or milk cartons. Kageyama was laying his hand on Hinata's thigh. The cold metal of the wedding ring startling Hinata's skin. Tsukishima bought some ingredients for pork curry, Kageyama's favorite. He decided to get dessert for them to eat once he gets home. Kageyama pressed his lips onto Hinata's. You could hear their heavy breathing and feel their warmth in the silent cold house. Tsukishima felt a shiver go down his spine as he opened the fridge to grab the frozen boxes of pizza.  Kageyama and Hinata continued undressing each other in the same room Tsuki and Kageyama spent hours of their lives in.

Tsukishima checked everything in the cart and added up the total. He checked his wallet to see if he had enough cash. The same wallet Kageyama gave him as a gift for getting a job. He had enough cash to buy some more things as a guilty pleasure. Kei made his way back to the frozen aisle. He grabbed a box of popsicles,  specifically fruit-flavored ones. He saw a box of waffles, contemplating if he should get it; since he was the only one that liked them. He told himself he could get waffles next time, then continued down the aisle. There was a box of cheesecake, three different flavors, chocolate, strawberry, and caramel. Chocolate was Kageyama's favorite and Strawberry was Tsuki's favorite. They both didn't like caramel, but he got the cheesecake anyway. He explored the rest of the aisles while keeping track of the added total.  He made it to where the cash register and went to the self-checkout section to avoid human interaction. The total came up to about $98.23,  just as Tsuki calculated.

He bagged everything and began his walk home. He was hoping Kageyama would like the desserts he got. He enjoyed late-night walks alone, but they were better when Kageyama was there. They'd hold hands and talk about whatever came to mind. Sometimes they'd stop at the park that was across the street from them. They'd sit down and look at the brightly shining stars. They had their first kiss at that park. Tsukishima remembered the exact spot and the exact date. Part of the reason they got the apartment was that it was near the park.

Tsukishima smiled as he walked past the park. He made his way into the building and up the stairs to the apartment door. As he opened the door, he dropped the bags in shock. He stood there frozen with his jaw dropped. Kageyama rushed out of the kitchen, "what is it?"

"I forgot the strawberry cake," Tsukishima whined. Kageyama laughed, "idiot, I was worrying."

"How did I forget it? It was the most important thing." Kageyama continued to giggle as Tsukishima came in and locked the door. He gave him a welcome home kiss on the cheek, and Tsuki kept pouting. Tsuki sat down while Kageyama put away the groceries. He spotted a bright orange hair on their matte black couch. He picked it up and examined it, "Kageyama, who's hair is this?" Kags leaned into the door frame. He replied, "it's  probably  Hinata's from the last time he was here."

"It's been like a week since he's come over though."

"Well, that  just  means you suck at cleaning Kei."

"Oh, shut up, you suck," he flicked the hair away and turned on the TV. Kageyama retreated into the kitchen, whispering under his breath, _"what an oblivious moron."_

.

.

.

Yamaguchi was going for a late-night drive. It helped him calm down from all the stress at school. He was driving by Tsuki's house and decided to visit. Tsuki and Kags are used to him visiting at random times; they even gave him a spare key. He unlocked the door, and the house was empty. "  Maybe they're on a date," he thought to himself. He went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There wasn't anything good in there, so he made his way to the bedroom to get a book to read. The door was locked, which seemed weird, considering there was no one home. He pressed his ear up to the door and heard a moan. His face flushed red, and he slightly fell back. He  jokingly  said, "Tsuki, Kageyama, whatchu' guys doing in there?" After a moment, the door creaked open, and Kageyama asked, "Tadashi, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and decided to visit." His eyes trailed down to a hoodie on the ground. It was small, yellow, and it had "9" written on it. It definitely couldn't be Tsuki's hoodie. He assumed the worst and barged into the room to look for who's ever hoodie that was. Kageyama grabbed onto his hand as Yams opened the bathroom door, "This is an invasion of privacy."

"Oh, shut up about privacy," Yamaguchi continued to search. Kageyama kept trying to stop him, Yamaguchi kept hunting for the owner of the hoodie. He flung open the closet door. Hinata was in there shirtless with hickeys and kiss marks on his chest. Yamaguchi blew up with rage, "WHAT THE F*CK, KAGEYAMA?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, OKAY?"

"What else can it be? I heard someone moan, you're both half-naked, you tried to hide it, it's obvious that you're cheating on Tsuki." Kageyama stood there, knowing he can't make excuses or deny the accusations. Yamaguchi turned to Hinata, "why would you even do something like this? Tsuki and Kageyama are your best friends, but you decided to ruin their relationship, and for what? Pleasure? Revenge? Fun?" Hinata put his head down in shame. Kageyama muttered, "Don't tell Kei."

"Don't tell Kei? DON'T TELL KEI? IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"Look, it's not that big of a deal-," he got cut off by a sharp slap to the face. "Yamaguchi!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What? Are you going to stand up for him and tell me that what you two are doing isn't wrong?"

"It's not that, but you didn't have to slap him."

"What else would you do if you caught your best friend cheating on your childhood friend, with ANOTHER one of your best friends  ?" Hinata again put his head down.  Kageyama grabbed onto Yamaguchi's hand and got onto both knees, bowing his head, "Please don't tell him Tadashi, I'm begging you, I promise I'll stop seeing Hinata, I won't ever do something like this again, please don't tell Kei, it'd break him ."

"If you knew it'd hurt him, why'd you do it in the first place?"

"I didn't think about how it'd affect him; I was only thinking about myself and my own pleasure."

"...I won't tell him, but if you do this ever again I'll beat the crap out of both of you and tell him, got it?"

"Of course," Kageyama replied. Yamaguchi looked over to Hinata, and Hinata nodded his head. He told Kageyama to get up, and they all went into the living room. It was silent for an hour, up until Kei came home from working late at his job. Kageyama put on a smile and greeted Tsuki, "Hey babe, how was work?"

"It was hectic and stressful, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to hang out," Hinata cheerfully announced. Yamaguchi stayed in silence. Tsuki headed to the kitchen, "I'll get some snacks, we can watch a movie or something."

"That'd be fun, we should watch a comedy!" Hinata said while turning on the TV. Kageyama and Hinata started arguing over if they should watch horror or comedy. Yamaguchi hadn't spoken a word since Kei got home. He felt guilty for not saying anything, but he didn't want to hurt his best friend.

Tsukishima made popcorn, ramen, and brought out some candy. He cuddled up next to Kageyama. They put their feet on the coffee table and leaned their heads on each other.  They seemed happy and content as if things could never get any better, but there was a dangerous secret hiding within their relationship, ready to come out and rip apart everything from the inside out.

.

.

.

Kageyama and Tsukishima were on their way to the hangout with the rest of Karasuno. They'd all kept in touch after high school, and they'd frequently meet up together. This time one of them made a reservation for a private booth at a restaurant. Kageyama and Tsuki bought a gift for Daichi and Suga since they recently got engaged.

They got into the booth and greeted everyone. Kageyama sat next to Hinata, and Tsuki sat between Kags and Yams. They all ordered and talked while waiting for their food.  Daichi brought up an intriguing topic, "my little sister recently got cheated on; I don't know why someone would do such a horrible and hurtful thing if they loved the other person  ." They all agreed, and Yamaguchi watched for Kageyama's response. He put down his drink, "it  really  is a horrible thing to do." Yamaguchi was overcome with anger; how could he say that while he was sitting between his husband and side d!ck?

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "YOU B!TCH!" They all looked at him in confusion and shock. He started panicking, Tsuki stared at him in dismay, and Kageyama had a look in his eyes that said, "Do. Not. Say. Anything."  He cleared his throat, "I  just  remembered Kageyama owed me $50; it's been months since you said you’d to pay me back, I hope you didn't forget your promise  ." They all nervously laughed, and he sat back down. The waiters had come in with the food. Kageyama got his steak, and he had trouble trying to cut it. Tsuki grabbed onto Kageyama's fork and knife and did it for him. They joked around and had fun the whole time. From the outside, it certainly did seem like they were a perfect couple.

.

.

.

The whole team lost track of time; it was already midnight. Yamaguchi and Yachi were heading home. They lived in similar areas, so their routes were the same. Yachi stopped in her path, "Hey Tadashi, why did you call Kageyama that?"

"You mean a b!tch?"

"Yeah."

"He deserved it."

" Just because he owed you $50? That seems pretty childish."

"He doesn't owe me any money."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Cause he's cheating on Kei," he turned around and smiled a painful smile. Yachi took a second to react, "h- how do you know?"

"I walked in on him and Hinata, he even admitted it."

"He's cheating on Kei with Hinata?!"

"Yea, he said he'd stop doing it, but I'm not 100% he did."

"Why haven't you told Kei?"

"I promised I wouldn't; I don't want to be the one telling him that the love of his life is cheating on him."

"You don't  necessarily  have to tell him; you can set up a way to have him find out on his own."

"What do you mean?"

"Like we could invite him over, and if Hinata was at their house, we could force him to go home, and he'd go home and catch Hinata and Kageyama, then no one has to tell him, and he stills finds out,” she thought for a little while longer and added on to the plan, "we could also come up with a way to comfort him after, like a whole list of things we can do to cheer him up ."

"That's a pretty smart idea, Yachi!" They continued walking and added more specifics to the plan along the way. By the time they got home, the plan was perfect and complete.

.

.

.

After a few weeks, they finally executed the plan. Yamaguchi had made some snacks and they were going to watch a movie. An hour into the movie, Yachi checked her phone, and as they thought, Hinata was at Tsuki and Kags' apartment. She motioned to Yamaguchi that he was there, and Yams paused the movie. He coughed, "You guys should  probably  head home."

"Why? The movie isn't over even over."

"Well, I have early classes tomorrow, and you guys have work, so we should call it a night, and then we can finish the movie later ." Yachi chimed in, "I agree with Yamaguchi, I also have work early in the morning."

"...Okay, I guess." They all got up and made their way down the hallway of the dorms. Yachi and Tsuki drove away, Yams stood there in torment, knowing that his friend is going to feel pain.

.

.

.

Tsukishima came up to the door. Tsuki noticed someone else's shoes were on the mat; he assumed Kageyama invited a friend over. He walked over to the bedroom to change and go to sleep. The door was unlocked, and he came in. Tsuki saw them, all over each other, in the same bed that he slept in every night, going to sleep without knowing a thing. They jumped up, and Hinata rushed to cover himself up with the blanket. Tsuki didn't know what to do, was he supposed to yell? Cry? Leave? Kageyama rushed up to him, "Babe, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Yamaguchi's place."

"H- he told me to go home early." Tsuki was still staring blankly at the bed and Hinata. Kageyama held onto Tsuki's hand, "Look let's talk about this-." Tsukishima slapped away his hand; he still didn't know how to react.  He took off his ring and threw it out of anger; He walked out of the house, Kageyama followed but stopped at the door 'cause he couldn't leave in his underwear. He rushed to put on some clothes, but by the time he got out, Tsuki was out of sight.

.

.

.

Kageyama looked for him for a quarter of an hour. He called Yamaguchi to see if he knew anything. After three rings, he answered, "hello?"

"Tadashi, it's me Kageyama, is Tsuki over at your house?"

"No, why?" he said obliviously. Kageyama's worry worsened, "I've been looking for him for almost an hour, can you help?"

"Sure, but did he finally catch you and Hinata?"

"Y- yea, but that's not the point."

"That is the point, it's the main point, it's the reason Tsuki is missing right now. You should've never done this in the first place."

"I regret it, okay? So can you help me find him?"

"Yea, yea, I'll help." Yamaguchi wasn't helping to put Kageyama at ease; he was helping because he was also worried. Kageyama thanked him, and they ended the call. Yamaguchi made another call, "Hello."

"Hey, Yams."

"Tsuki, where are you?"

"Are you going to tell Kageyama?"

"Of course not."

"I'm at the Karasuno field."

"Okay, I'm on my way." They ended the call.

.

.

.

Tsuki was at the place him and Kageyama first met. It wasn't the best first meeting, but it was still valuable to them.  He was reminiscing about their first date, their first anniversary, moving in together, the proposal, and their wedding day. Tsuki wasn't sobbing or beating himself up; he was wondering why Kageyama would do that. Was he not enough? Was he too annoying? Did he do something wrong? Did Kageyama even love him in the first place? He heard leaves crunching; it was Yamaguchi and Yachi. They didn't even have to say anything; he got up and walked over to them. Yachi comforted him, and they went to Yama's place.

Yachi went out to buy snacks for them to eat. Tsuki was sitting on the couch, and Yamaguchi came over with some clothes for him to wear. He set them down on the table, "These are for you to change into. You should head into the bathroom and clean yourself up."

_"Sleep with me."_

"What? Is that how you want to handle this? By cheating on him back?" Tsuki broke down; they were the first tears he shed since he saw them. Now that the tears began falling, there was no stopping them. Yamaguchi tried his best to comfort his friend. He didn't know what to say or do, he's never been through anything remotely similar.

Tsukishima cleaned himself up and fell asleep on the couch. Yachi and Yamaguchi ate some of the snacks; they talked about what to do with the situation. She went home after a while due to her busy schedule for the next day. Yamaguchi was contemplating if he should call Kageyama or not. Tsuki told him not to, Yachi said he should, and he has no idea what to do. After a long self debate, he decided to call Kageyama. Kageyama answered immediately, "Did you find him?!"

"Yea."

"Then I'm coming right now, where are you guys?"

"Kageyama, don't come."

"Why?!"

"If he sees you now, it's only going to make things worse, and I wasn't supposed to tell you where he was."

"But I'm worried."

"That's why I'll give you updates on his condition, and  just  so you know, he's going to be staying here for a while."

"Fine, but please take care of him, Yamaguchi."

"Don't worry, I will."

.

.

.

It had been weeks since everything happened. Tsuki was still staying over at Yama's place. He hadn't talked to Kageyama ever since.  Surprisingly, he was doing pretty great. He was mostly happy, and the thought of Kageyama rarely came up.  On the other hand, Kageyama was a mess. He kept spamming Tsuki with calls and messages, he drank every night, one night he was blackout drunk. He broke the empty bottles and slammed his fist so hard he broke some of his fingers. Right after he passed out from all the alcohol and pain. Hinata wasn't doing well either. He tried to apologize to Tsuki, but Tsuki didn't even bother to look at the texts or calls. When he tried to apologize to Kageyama, he got yelled at. Yamaguchi couldn't even stand to look at him and would run every time he saw Hinata in the distance. He decided to give up and went back to living his daily life.

Kageyama and Tsukishima couldn't ignore each other for any longer; Daichi planned another hangout. Tsuki said yes and thought nothing of it, but Kageyama took this as a chance to fix things between the two. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were on their way there. Tsuki grabbed onto Yamaguchi's arm. He took a deep breath in, "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what am I supposed to do to make him feel like sh!t." Yamaguchi chuckled at the silly question. Even though it was a dumb question, he took his time to think about it. He answered, "The best revenge is to act like you've moved on, he'll realize that you can live a life without him."

"That sounds dumb," Tsuki scoffed. Yamaguchi rolled his eye and walked away. They made it to the entrance of the cafe. Kageyama was waiting at the door. Yamaguchi cleared his throat, "I'm going to go inside," he announced. He went in and you could hear the jingle of the bell. Now they were both alone. Kageyama spoke up first, "Can we talk real quick?"

"We should head inside, Kageyama-san," He smiled, such a simple act, yet it was so heartbreaking for Kageyama to see. Tsukishima walked past a broken Kageyama, and he continued his day. He processed what had happened, then Kageyama went inside.

.

.

.

The hangout was over, and it was night. Each time they hung out they lost track of time. Kageyama kept following Tsukishima, Tsuki would tell him to stop, and he'd say no. He said it again for the millionth time, and Kageyama replied with no. Tsuki turned around and stomped his foot, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I WANT TO TALK."

"Well, I don't want to talk."

"Tsuki, babe, please, let's talk about this."

"Don't call me that."

"Look, I stopped seeing Hinata, and I won't see him or anyone else ever again, I promise."

"And how am I supposed to trust you? Do I have to check your phone every day? Do I have to make sure someone is always with you when you're home alone? Do I  constantly have to watch over you to make sure you're not cheating again? That's not what a relationship  is supposed  to look like."

"You can trust me. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Look Kageyama, it's over between us, you made a huge mistake that I can't forgive you for." Tsuki continued on his trail home. Kageyama chased after him and hugged him from behind. He broke down into tears, "Please, Kei, please. I promise I'll never do it ever again, I  really mean it. Please forgive me; I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

"Get off of me. You smell like alcohol." Tsuki broke free of Kageyama's embrace, leaving a defeated Kageyama behind. Tsukishima felt like he'd just won a battle. He went the rest of his way home with a feeling of pride. _He'd finally gotten lover Kageyama._

.

.

.

It'd been 3 months after Kageyama and Tsuki's _official_ break up. Tsuki was still living in Yamaguchi's dorm. Kageyama was still a mess, Hinata had cut off ties with the whole team because of guilt, and Tsuki was happy. Yamaguchi tapped him on the shoulder, "You need to move out."

"I know, I know; I'm actually planning to move."

"Where?"

"To Europe."

"WHAT? I meant to a different house, not continent."

"Funny, but I already planned everything. I even bought a plane ticket." Yamaguchi's face saddened, "Why? Your family is here, your friends are here, your job is here, and you've lived your whole life here."

"That's the problem, everywhere I go, I get a memory of Kageyama and me... _it hurts."_

"That doesn't mean you have to move to another continent. You could move to a different city."

"Yams, I told you I already made plans and bought the tickets."

"Are you actually serious about this?"

"Yea," he had on a genuine and pure smile, one Yamaguchi hadn't seen in a while. Yamaguchi decided to support his friend, considering it made him happy. And they could still talk, plus Tsuki would visit on holidays, etc.

.

.

.

The whole team and his family were at the airport to say goodbye, including Kageyama. He was standing in the back, too ashamed to  be seen  . Tsuki was giving hugs and waving everyone goodbye. He had said his goodbyes to everyone... except for Kageyama. They locked eyes, and Kags hurried his eyes away. Tsuki put his hand up and smiled, _"Goodbye, Kageyama."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kags and Tsuki were married for 3 years and they got together in their 2nd year of high school.  
> Kageyama was cheating on Tsuki for a year.  
> Kageyama initiated it and Hinata went along cause he liked Kageyama, they both felt guilty once in a while, but they prioritized themselves first.  
> Yachi told the whole team after Tsuki found out(with permission).  
> They didn’t hate Kageyama, they were just mad at what he did.  
> Hinata cut off all ties with the team.  
> The reason they broke up so easily is that they never legally got married(same-sex marriage is illegal in Japan).  
> Kageyama still has an alcohol problem.  
> Tsuki moved somewhere in Europe and is happily single.  
> He visits on Christmas, birthdays, marriages, and etc.  
> Kageyama also remained single, but without the happy part.


End file.
